Magic
by Buggette
Summary: Merlin with the CM Characters Reid is Merlin Reid/Morgan Slash Will not stick to plot of the Merlin Series, but use most of the episodes


hia, my friend Georgia (nommychickenisyummy) has given me her stories for she is going into yr 12 and is stressing and stuff and kinda has abandoned writing :( but she still reads. But this is her chapter for the story 'Magic' and I shall continue this story, with her help.

O.o.O.o.O

No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father a legend. His name….

Spencer

Spencer walked through the grand gates of Camelot, staring up at monstrous buildings that surrounded him. The streets flooded with people that were all making their way through the streets. Spencer followed the crowd down the twisted pathways until they stopped in what seemed to be the main court yard.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." A voice boomed down from the balcony. The crowd raised their heads to look at the man above them. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantment and magic." He said as a man was pushed by two guards onto the podium. "And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I David Rossi, have decreed that such practices are banned, on penalty of death."

Spencer eyes widened at this. Death for magic. He gulped.

"I pride myself as a fair and just king. But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Rossi looked down to the men holding Thomas's head to the stone and nodded. The axe went up as the same speed as Rossi's hand. It seemed to be in slow motion until the hand dropped fast, followed by a quickening axe, falling onto the neck of the man.

The crowd gasped and turned their heads.

Rossi continued his speech. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate 20 years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebration begin." He said as he turned around.

The people began to file out, but then a loud screech took over the sky. All the heads followed the wail of the old woman. She raised her hand and pointed at Rossi.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic. It is you! With you hatred and your ignorance. You took my son." She yelled. "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. And a son for a son."

Rossi raised his hand and yelled "Seize her!"

As the guards ran towards her she muttered something before disappearing into thin air. Rossi turned quickly and walked back inside. The crowd broke and walked away as if nothing happened.

After a while, Spencer made his way up to the palace. He wondered for a bit before getting lost in the maze of halls.

"Where would I find Gideon, the court physician?" He asked a guard.

The guard grunted and pointed down the hall. Spencer raised his hand and pointed the way the guard did. He received another grunt from him before heading down the corridor.

Spencer walked through the door to a stair case with a sign saying Court Physician. He smiled and continued down the twisted pathway.

When he reached the end, he knocked on the slightly ajar door. There was no answer. Spencer poked his head through the crack.

"Hello?" he said.

He opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hello?"

He walked into the clearing.

"Gideon?" He said to the man standing on the second floor. When he got no response he cleared his throat.

Gideon turned his head seeing Spencer before the rail behind him gave way and he fell.

"WHOA!"

Spencer eyes turned red and Gideon stopped falling. He quickly looked for something soft to put beneath him.

A bed

Perfect. His eyes flashed red again and the bed moved around the table beneath Gideon.

"OA!" Gideon yelled as he hit the bed.

"What did you just do?" he asked.

"Um.." Spence said quickly looking around the room.

"Tell me." Gideon said getting up.

"Well, er… I-III- I have no idea what happened."

"If anyone had seen tha-"

"No, that was nothing to do with me."

"I know what it was. I just want to know where you learnt it!"

"Nowhere!" Spencer yelled.

"So how is it you know magic?"

"I don't."

"Where did you study?" Gideon asked. Spencer looked down. "Answer me!"

"I've never studied magic or been taught."

"Are you lying to me boy?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"I was born like this."

"That's impossible." Gideon said. he looked at Spencer studying him. "Who are you."

"Oh um… I have this letter." Spencer said taking the bag off his back. He fumbled with the bag before handing the letter over. "Here."

"I don't have my glasses."

"I'm Spencer."

"Diana's son."

"Yes" Spencer said with a smile

"But you're not meant to be here til Wednesday"

Spencers smile disappeared. "It is Wednesday."

"Ah right then. You'd better put your bag in there."

"ok." Spencer said before walking towards the door Gideon pointed at. "You won't say anything about. Erm…" He said gesturing towards the bed.

"No. Although Spencer. I should say thank you."

Spencer smiled and continued to the room.

Gideon sat down at his desk and opened the letter.

_My dear Gideon, I turn to you for I fell lost and alone  
and I don't know who to trust  
It is every mother's fate to think her child is special  
Yet I would give my life that Spencer were not so  
Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here  
That if he were to remain, I fear what will become of him.  
He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide  
Someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts.  
I beg of you  
If you understand a mother's love for her son,  
Keep him safe  
and may god save you both.  
Diana._

Spencer opened the window in his room and looked out into the city of Camelot. So peaceful, so beautiful. And he hasn't seen the half of it.

O.o.O.o.O

... What do you think?

Please reply with any opinions or questions or feedback, or just a :) coz everyone loves them

Hope you all like it  
Please review

Thanks guys for reading

love buggette

PS. if any of you want one of Georgia's (nommychickenisyummy) stories to continue, then talk to me :)


End file.
